First Kiss
First Kiss (ファーストキッス, Fāsuto Kissu) is the third page of School Days manga Summary Makoto and Kotonoha are on their first date at the movies. While Kotonoha watches, Makoto gazes at her for a bit and slowly moves his hand in an attempt to hold hers, but she is startled. He apologizes to her for it, but she gently tells him that she was surprised by it because she never, personally, held a boys hand before. She also tells him that she hated to hold hands with boys in Middle School, especially during the folk dances. At School the next day, Sekai asks Kotonoha about their date the day before and she recalls how much fun they had. Sekai mentions what Makoto revealed to her, bringing up how uncomfortable she is holding hands with boys, surprising Kotonoha until she points out that Makoto told her. Kotonoha starts to feel depressed hearing this, but Sekai apologizes and explains that she had been giving Makoto advice on how to get closer to each other. She offers to join them during Lunch later on. When Lunch arrives, Kotonoha sees how close Makoto and Sekai are and starts to wonder if Makoto wants a girl like her, someone who is close to him. School comes to an end and Kotonoha happens to see a couple of students holding hands while she makes her way home. She begins to contemplate why Makoto wanted to hold her hand, then reasons that this was a natural action, as couples hold hands with each other. She then realizes that she has only been thinking of herself lately. The next day, Kotonoha invites Makoto to her home to hang out with her. He happily accepts and they head straight over once school ends. As he embraces Kotonoha, he is surprised to see Kokoro, her little sister, and begins to hesitate to step in until Kokoro drags him in, addressing him as "Makoto-kun". When she sees how much this bothers Kotonoha, she decides to call him "Onii-tan" instead, but this annoys her even futher. She tries to get Kokoro to leave them alone, then decides to have her give Makoto a tour while she makes tea. As this tour goes on, Kokoro comments on how scary her sister can get when she's angry, but she mentions how happy she is to have friends lately and thanks Makoto for that. She suddenly expresses concern about Kotonoha and mentions how down she has been since Sunday, then asks Makoto make a promise that he will be Kotonoha's boyfriend. He agrees and they share a pinky swear, as Kotonoha is an important person to him. Unknown to them, she spots them making the promise and remains back to watch; until Kokoro jumps on Makoto. Kotonoha brings Makoto to her bedroom and decides to question his conversation with Kokoro. He admits to her that she is the only girl he wants to be with the most, and he claims that he won't do anything to hurt her. Kotonoha suddenly holds his hand and thanks him for this, voicing her happiness at being his girlfriend. Later, Makoto bids the sisters a farewell. He tells them how much fun he had and tells her that he will send a message to her when he gets home. Before he departs, Kotonoha asks him to lower his head. He agrees, showing confusion until she kisses his cheek before running back inside. She tells Makoto that she will see him the next day at school and Makoto happily walks home, making a victorious jump for his success. Character in order of appearance *Makoto Itou *Kotonoha Katsura *Sekai Saionji *Kokoro Katsura Category:Manga Category:Chapters